Managing wireline and wireless networks has become increasingly difficult. Service providers now connect calls for digital wireless communications and/or analog wireless communications (“wireless communications”) and/or wireline communications. The service providers must provide expansive coverage, adequate capacity, high reliability, and quality customer service to be competitive in the market and to meet consumer needs. As used herein, the terms “customer” and “consumer” are used synonymously to mean a subscriber of a telecommunication service from a telecommunication service provider. An example of a customer is a person or a company subscribing to (i.e. purchasing) wireless telephone service from a wireless telephone service provider. Therefore, a system is needed to view, configure, and manage wireline and wireless networks and to provide network data to a user of the system in a context that makes the network data useful and efficient for viewing, configuration, and management.